


we coming home tonight

by LaryssaD17



Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [14]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe- Modern Setting, Annoying cat - Freeform, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff with a Happy Ending, Happy Evie, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Romance, Romantic Arno because why the hell not, Sassy Arno, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: She never wanted to return home so badly.
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Evie Frye
Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685434
Kudos: 6





	we coming home tonight

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my language. 
> 
> Princesse- Princess  
> Ange- Angel

When Evie closes the door behind her, the first thing she does is kick off her shoes and put her bag on the floor. She then sighed relieved because she was finally at home. 

Her mission that day wasn’t so easy like Old Alty said (apparently for him everything was easy) but she is Evie Frye after all, and everything turn out good. Now, she was at home sweet home and she was planning on taking a bath and then sleeping until noon of the next day because her watch marked pass one in the morning. She always could call Altaïr in the morning to give him the mission’s report. 

She stepped out of the hall after putting her keys in the keyholder at the hall, but she stopped almost immediately when she looked at the lounge. She smiled a little at the view.  
Arno was laying down in the sofa, apparently sleeping because she could hear soft snoring, something that told her that he went on a mission and returned tired. It was lovely, in her secret opinion, to see him sleeping, even if she didn’t understand why he was on the couch when they had a big bed on their room. 

“Maybe he fell sleep seeing a football match again”, she mumbles to herself when she approaches to awake him. She stops, however, when she finds that Arno is not alone in the couch. 

Her smile goes wider without her permission. 

With her French lover in the couch, is sleeping her British long hair cat, Victoria, who doesn’t like him pretty much (just like Arno doesn’t like her either). She is curled up in his chest and he is hugging her with one arm while the other rests behind his head. 

It’s a lovely view for her, because the ball of fluff and her favorite person in the world are acting nicely around the other for the first time since they met, something that Evie sees like a true accomplishment, because Victoria didn’t like anyone. 

“Oh, my goodness, I should take a picture”, she says to herself quietly again, while she smiles widely, something that she doesn’t do normally according to people. (Reality is that she does it, but just with the people that make her genuinely happy). 

She is about to fetch her phone on her back pocket when Arno moves in the couch to be on his right side, making Victoria open her eyes and meow before falling from the couch. Evie immediately forgets her phone and looks down to her cat. 

“Goodness are you alright, love?”, this time her voice is louder, enough to make Arno open his eyes and look at her in the darkness. Evie picks her up right away and look at her like its her daughter getting hurt in the park. “Arno is such a brute”, Victoria simply made a meow and Evie took it like a good sign before hugging her. 

“I can hear you; you know?”, his sleepy voice surprises her, and when Evie looks at him, he is stretching out and yawning like a cat will do. 

“Sorry, but you made her fall”. 

“It’s not my fault she was curl in top of me”, he says, siting up and rubbing his eyes. 

Evie let out a sigh and decides to finish the argument about Victoria there and then. She had better questions for him. 

“Either way, what were you doing in the sofa again?”, Evie asks, while she pets Victoria’s head and leaves her in the floor again. The cat takes the moment to run out of the room. 

“I can’t sleep without you”, he replies, looking at her and for a moment or two, Evie is frozen in place, processing that. It’s the first time he says that to her and she feels…special. 

She tries to stop the smile, but she fails. 

“Seriously? It’s not like I have something special, Mr. Dorian”, Arno smirks before standing up because he secretly likes when she teases with that ‘Mr. Dorian’ thing. 

“Believe me, princesse, you are hell of special”, he then smiles, and she does the same, before he wraps his arms around her and pulls her for a hug. “I miss you”, he whispers in her shoulder. 

“I was gone for just a day”, she says, smiling widely. 

“I still miss you. I can’t sleep if you aren’t next to me. You should now that by now”, he says and starts kissing her everywhere until Evie is a laughing mess. 

“Alright, I understood your point, Mr. Dorian”, she says while she breaks the hug. He looks at her with a tired smile, with his arms, still around her. “I missed you too”, she confesses, and he plants a kiss on her nose and then her forehead. 

“I know you do, ange. You can’t resist too much time apart of this croissant”, Evie let out a giggle. 

“I can’t believe you just use Jacob’s insult to refer to yourself”. 

“Well, I had to learn something of that…how is that Kassandra calls him?”, he looks at her confused for a moment. 

“Childish, reckless idiot”. 

“Yes, that. It’s too long. I need to find a better insult”, she laughs again and hugs him once more. 

They hug for a few minutes, this time in silence. Evie loves his hugs. They make her feel safe, warm and at home. They are used to warm and long hugs, since Arno told her that he felt recharged just with one of her hugs. And since then is also the last thing they do before saying goodbye. Jacob finds it annoying, but Evie knows that he is just jealous because he doesn’t have anyone to hug before leaving home or arriving. 

“I should go and get a bath”, Evie says, breaking the silence. 

“Oh, that’s the terrible smell”, Arno responds with a teasing smile while they break the hug and she simply rolls her eyes. 

“I’ll wait for you in the room”, he says before giving her a kiss in the lips and taking his things. 

She knows he will. 

After taking a bath, Evie felt much better and ready to sleep until noon. When she enters the room she shares with Arno, he is laying in bed, arguing with Victoria because he doesn’t want her in the bed with them. 

“Ange, please, tell this black, fluffy devil that she is not allowed in bed. I think she only curled with me because I had your blanket in the sofa and now thinks that she can rob you from me”, Evie chuckles before taking Victoria in her arms and explain to her, patiently, that she is not allowed in bed tonight. 

The cat looks upset, but she goes to her bed in the room’s corner and stays there. Evie decides to go to bed after turning the lights off. She covers herself with some blankets and is seeing something on her phone, when she feels Arno’s arms around her.

“Let’s go to sleep”, he says. 

“I’ll just deactivate the alarm”, she says and after a few moments, the room is dark again and she rolls to her side, to face him.

“You feel alright?”, she asks, because he is holding her against his chest like he could lose her anytime, just like he does when he as nightmares. 

“Yes. I’ll be alright as long as you are here”, he responds, and she smiles before hugging him back. 

“Me too. You are my home”, and she means it. Each word. 

“You are my home too”, he says before planting a kiss on her head. Evie knows that Arno means it too. And that is enough to make them fall asleep and forget that they were soldiers fighting a never-ending war.

**Author's Note:**

> Tittle from the song Mama by Jonas Blue.


End file.
